


You

by WORLDLWT



Series: Beautifully Bitter [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: Little thing I wrote when I should've been asleep





	

Will you remember me? Black dress too puffy for my small frame but absolutely elegant all the same. My small hands cupping the sides of the dress with as much effort as they cupped your hands. Delicate fingers brushing past each other in an embrace so soul touching both of us trembled for days after. Every slight breeze making our hands twitch in remembrance and longing for that brief moment of calm before the utter storm of destruction. 

Will my touch become a distant memory stored in the back of your mind that can only be triggered by the exact scent of the rain in early may and my cheap vanilla perfume that smelt like it was worth more than it actually was? Will the winds stop reminding you of me? Will you finally stand tall on a windy day, hands tucked away in your pockets just in case? 

Will I become a distant memory? Something to look back on and laugh at, an accomplishment, a conquest won with your hands tied tightly behind your back. You put yourself here. You created a memory you don't want to remember and now you have to live with it, the teasing and tickle of your brain whenever you hear my name and the whispers of the winds gravitating you back to me, back home.

I hope I stay there, in your mind a ticking time bomb waiting to burst to only refill and count down until the next time we get to remember. I hope I haunt you and shimmy down your spine like an engagement ring in a sink pipe. I hope you get that same feeling of fear, adrenaline pumping through your thin veins all over a girl you told everyone you hated. A girl you never wanted. Why were you so defensive over me? Over someone you told yourself time and time again you didn't love as much as she loved you.

I hope I stay in your veins and drink the blood that pumps through them, taking in every ounce of you that you are willing to give and when you meet someone new she too will travel along the railways of your body and she'll see me and suddenly, you won't even want her on board anymore.


End file.
